Because I Care
by teller of tales101
Summary: When Arthur accidently huts Merlin he goes out of his way to help...only seeing his friend in pain raises feelings deep within him that he didn't know he had.


The sun was low in the sky, casting vivid shades of orange and pink over the city of Camelot. The birds sang soft peaceful songs as they flew from the tall trees that towered high around the castle walls. The sound of laughter flooded in through the open window.

Merlin sighed heavily. He lay sprawled out on king Arthur's bed, a little indulgence he allowed himself whenever he was alone in one of the palaces chambers. The velvet throw, cotton sheets and feather pillows were just things of dreams to Merlin. Something that unlike Arthur he would never be able to call 'ordinary ', it would always be a treat. His body sank deeper into the mattress and with a smile he closed his eyes. It felt amazing after crawling on your hand and knees all day cleaning floors and mucking out stables. He'd learned to cope with the back ache that had slowly crept up on him throughout the years of never ending work but whenever he lay on one of the palace beds it was almost as if it had disappeared. It felt like he was lying on clouds.

Suddenly he heard voices and footsteps out in the hallway. He sprang up quickly and rushed to straighten the sheets- hiding any evidence of his secret nap.

The door flew open with a slam as the prince strode into the room, his head held high and a cocky smirk creeping along his lips.

Merlin wanted to laugh, imaging what Arthur would say if he saw him lying on his bed!

"Merlin" Arthur said acknowledging him with a nod of his head.

"Siar" Merlin replied offering up a small smile which Arthur returned after a moment rather sceptically.

The was a pause, where for a few seconds Arthur just stopped and stared at Merlin his brow drawn in thought.

Merlin felt suddenly self conscious and worried but held Arthur's intense gaze.

Arthur narrows his eyes "what have you been doing?"

"I...just the things you asked me to do this morning. You know, scrub the floors. Clean out the stables. Make your bed" Merlin answered gesturing toward the bed and resisting a smile.

"Right..." He drew out the word, taking a step closer, "then why do you look so suspicious?"

"I'm sorry but this is just the face god has given me! I could ask you why you always look so grumpy but that's the face he gave you."

Before Merlin knew what was happening Arthur's arm was extending backwards and then something was fly through the air in his direction. It hit him squarely between the eyebrows and he gasped as a searing pain shot across his face. He turned away embarrassed hoping Arthur wouldn't notice how much that actually hurt. The goblets clattered to the ground just behind him.

Merlin shoulders were hunched over and his hands were held to his face. Arthur instating filled with regret, his eyes travelling to the goblet rolling slowing across the floor. That goblet was pure silver, and heavy like a brick. He'd just reached for the closest thing, not intentionally wanting to hurt Merlin. He always teased him like that. But maybe this had been slightly hash; he'd aimed straight for his face.

"Merlin..." He question softly, but he didn't turn round.

Hesitantly Arthur crept round to see Merlin's face.

To his surprise Merlin was blinking away tears, he turned fiercely away from Arthur contorting his face in shadows.

The pity weighed heavily on Arthur's chest and he felt his heart beat unevenly. He didn't know what to do! He'd never seen Merlin cry about anything. But now he was shedding tears at his hand.

"Merlin..." He tried again reaching out a hand to place on his shoulder.

Merlin let out a deep sigh then, straightening out his back and turning to face Arthur his mouth turning down at the corners like a sad puppy.

Arthur let out a sharp gasp, to his horror a deep cut ran from Merlin's left eyebrow to his right eye. The wound was leaking blood down the rest of his face and his hands were smudges red with where he'd tired to wipe it away.

"Merlin I'm so sorry!" He whispered, absentmindedly reaching out to catching one of the drops of blood before it splattered to the floor.

Merlin winced out a sad smile. "It's going to ruin all my hard work" he said staring down at the blood stains that had already gathered on the floor he'd been scrubbing all morning.

Arthur's throat tightened and he just about got a few words out before heading hastily to the door. "I'll sort this out, don't worry."

But as if Merlin knew what he was thinking his reply came quickly "he's not in the city right now, remember."

Arthur pivoted back to look at him confused for a short moment, before remembering, that yes in fact Guias wasn't in the city these past few days.

The blood was still streaming out and Merlin's face was twisted in pain even though Arthur could tell from the way he held his body tall and his jaw tight that he was trying to be brave. However Arthur also knew from experience that face wounds always stung the worst. Especially on such tender unblemished skin such as Merlin's that had never known a wound like the ones Arthur had from war.

"I'll...uhh...wait here! I'll get someone-" he started but was quickly cut off.

"Don't worry I can do this myself, really Arthur its ok. I just need a thin needle and thread. And a mirror. Water and a cloth too."

Arthur was shocked, stitches!

He rushed over to where Merlin stood leaning against the wall to support himself and Arthur suddenly remember Merlin's queasiness around blood. He tilted Merlin's chin up to look at him so he could clearly see the cut in the light. It was actually indeed very deep. In need of stitches deep. And now the blood was oozing out endlessly. Without thinking Arthur ripped at the bottom of this shirt, tearing of a large amount of fabric. Folding it over a few times he handed it to a startled Merlin would hesitantly placed it to the wound. He winced loudly and Arthur looked away. It was horrible to see Merlin in pain.

"You did have to do that" Merlin mumbled eyeing Arthur's torn shirt.

Merlin pulled away the already drenched shirt piece and the wound was momentarily clean but seconds later blood was rising to fill it.

"I have everything I need back home." Merlin said to himself. Arthur nodded heading towards the door and Merlin followed after him steadily.


End file.
